Zhao Yun
Zhao Yun, also known as The Dragon of Changshan, is a character and one of the major protagonists in the Romance of the Three Kingdoms. Zhao Yun is a former servant of Gongsun Zan and Yuan Shao and one of the generals of Shu under Liu Bei. He has been lauded his bravery at Han River. Dynasty Warriors incarnation of Zhao Yun has been used as the mascot character and is usually a main protagonist of the series. History Serving Gongsun Zan and Liu Bei Zhao Yun was born in Changshan, Zhengding, his early years in the military were spent serving Gongsun Zan and later Liu Bei. After his elder brother's death, Zhao Yun must leaving Liu Bei and returned to Gongsun Zan. However, in later years, Zhao Yun once again to serve Liu Bei, which his hard work an dedication eventually distinguished him from the ranks to the point where he was made one of Liu Bei's personal subordinates. Retreat Across Jingzhou Eventually, Liu Bei was forced to leave the service of his commander, Yuan Shao. General Cao Cao, Liu Bei's previous rival officer under Yuan Shao took the opportunity to pursue Liu Bei and his peoples. In 208, Liu Bei was on the run from, Cao Cao's massive army. However, Liu Bei had left so suddenly he was forced to abandoned his family and flee with his closest retainers. While passing through Jingzhou, Zhao Yun must broke off from the army to go back to retrieve Liu Bei's wife, Lady Gan and their son, Liu Shan. For his efforts, Zhao Yun was promoted to General. This action is one of Zhao Yun's most lawded in history and subsequently, adaptations of the Romance of the Three Kingdoms stories. Establishing Shu In 213, Liu Bei went to recruit his old mentor, Zhuge Liang. Zhuge Liang would be accept the recruitment, and Zhao Yun worked with Liu Bei's sworn brother, Zhang Fei to help Zhuge Liang win territory for Shu. Actually, Zhao Yun in particular focused on the western territories, such as the Battle of Mount Dingjun. During the Battle of Mount Dingjun. Huang Zhong attacked pressed an attack to destroy Cao Cao's food supply. However, Zhao Yun has would be return from a scouting missing to find that Huang Zhong is gone. When his comrade but do not return, Zhao Yun rallied a detachment to check on Huang Zhong. So they would find themselves surrounded by Cao Cao's forces, though Zhao Yun was initially charged through enemy lines, he eventually had to retreat back to his base to tend to the massive casualties his attempted rescue had caused. Cao Cao's forces pursued but stopped at the gates of the camp thanks to a bluff by Zhuge Liang. The open gates with no signs of guards was instantly suspicious to Cao Cao and he choose to retreat rather than walk into the any traps waiting for him. The situation was actually a ploy from Zhuge Liang, Shu had few soldiers was left, so rather than put up a fight, Liu Bei's old mentor had made conquering them seem too easy to be true. But thanks to Zhuge Liang, Zhao Yun was able to save the most of his soldiers but still reported with heavy heart that his colleague old colleague, Huang Zhong had to be left behind. Liu Bei venerated Huang Zhong, to made Zhuge Liang his regent for tactics and promoted Zhao Yun for his bravery that was try to save Huang Zhong and his wisdom to retreat rather than sacrifice the remaining troops for blind honor. Turning Point of Shu In 222, Liu Bei must avenge to his sworn brothers Guan Yu and Zhang Fei's death, that he went to put down Wu commander Sun Quan in the Battle of Yiling/Xiaoting. Though the rest of Shu were eager for the victory, Zhao Yun, expressed distaste for the battle and remained in Jiāngzhōu. Actually, the battle was became a slaughtering-ground for Shu's forces and as a result, Zhao Yun had preserved an army by avoiding the conflict. After Liu Bei's death, succeeded by his son, Shu was continued to be lead by Zhuge Liang, who promoted Zhao Yun to "General who Guards the East". Zhao Yun distracted Cao Cao's forces while Zhuge Liang went on an expedition across Mount Qi. From the start, however, Zhao Yun was could see the invasion was going to fail was against them and eventually issued the order for retreat to preserve the Shu forces. Zhao Yun personally guarded the army's flank during the retreat. Zhao Yun's detachment didn't lose many war supplies and were is able to re-distribute the resources to other the units. Though Zhuge Liang is offered to reward Zhao Yun, he declined since it was still a defeat, and willingly accepted he was demotion. Zhao Yun died in 229, succeeded by his son, Zhao Tong. Trivia *Zhao Yun's moves in the game are reach attacks, this is based on the stories that was depect him as able to wade through many crowds of enemies. *Zhao Yun outlived all the other Tiger Generals. *Zhao Yun's Samurai Warriors counterpart is Yukimura Sanada. *In the first Warriors Orochi game, Zhao Yun is captured by Orochi's forces and held prisoner in Ueda Castle. He was rescued by Zuo Ci, Yoshihiro Shimazu, and Xingcai. *In the historical paths of Dynasty Warriors 7 and 8'', Zhao Yun disappears after Shu's storyline to coincide with his historical death. *In ''Dynasty Warriors 8, Zhao Yun was lives long enough to fight at Wuzhang Plains, but does not appear in Jin's later storylines. External links *Zhao Yun in Koei Wiki Navigation Category:Military Category:Warriors Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Deceased Category:Fictionalized Category:Male Category:Determinators Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Fighter Category:Martial Artists Category:Arrogant Category:Outright Category:Rescuers Category:Nurturer Category:Sophisticated Category:Successful Category:Book Heroes Category:Brutes Category:Selfless Category:Dragons Category:Charismatic Category:Casanova Category:Honorable Category:One-Man Army Category:Egalitarian Category:Loyal Category:Tragic Category:Control Freaks Category:Elementals Category:Pacifists Category:Posthumous Category:Lawful Good Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Remorseful Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Strategists Category:Scapegoat Category:Honest Category:Empowered Category:Right-Hand Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Envious Category:Extravagant Category:Parents Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Corporate Mascots Category:Mascots Category:Speedsters Category:Historical Heroes Category:Wrathful Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Genius Category:Elderly Category:Lethal Category:Wise Category:Retired Category:In Love Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Protectors Category:Deal Makers Category:Goal Heroes Category:Wealthy Category:Spouses Category:Athletic Category:Optimists Category:Hope Bringer Category:Egomaniacs Category:Families Category:Straight man Category:Patriots Category:Martyr Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Heroes who have lost family members Category:Siblings Category:Normal Badass Category:Predecessor Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Officials Category:War Heroes Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Adventurers Category:Destructive Category:Supporters Category:Strong-Willed Category:Victims Category:Heartbroken Category:Heroes Of Folklore Category:Heroic Power Hungry Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Voice of Reason Category:Villain's Crush Category:Harmonizers Category:Merciful Category:Falsely Accused Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Loner Heroes Category:Provoker Category:Inconclusive Category:Independent Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Monster Slayers Category:Benefactors Category:Law Enforcers